


Scribble TorD

by Moxide



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Scribble tord - Freeform, Tomatoredd - Freeform, Torm - Freeform, scribble tom - Freeform, the rejects - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxide/pseuds/Moxide
Summary: In our loveable humorous world of eddsworld, we have our most famous characters, tom, matt, edd, and tord. This includes their friends/foes! but we also have, the rejects, Tomattoredd, Torm, and (my favorite) ScRiBbLe ToM! This family of 3 escaped the reject room and now live amongst the world itself, they've bought a house, gotten jobs, taken good care of one another, how much more could they have?Scribble Tord has been let out into the world to find the family of 3, but he then hits his head and damages his memory, tracking chip, and finds himself homeless. That is, until one friendly little guy offers him a place to stay. Who is this friendly boy? What does he want from scribble tord?





	1. The world and the rejects

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me.

Tomattoredd smiled brightly at Torm and Scribble Tom, they were playing a board game. Tomattoredd was cooking a recipe that he had looked up, it was weird if you think about it, but to the 3 of them, it was a normal type of thing to do. Torm chuckled as Scribz had just rolled across the carpet floor, he was having such a fun time. The Scribble was now about 14, Torm was 21, as Tomatoredd was 23. 8 years ago, they had escaped the reject room, or, to them, their prison. Hoping to find success as they do now, the 3 found the lovely home they now live in. Scribble went to school, Torm had a job at a bakery, and Tomatoredd actually worked at a café. And they had everything they could ever want, life was good.

Bing and Larry have been searching for them.

They didn't want the world to know about the rejects they had made.

But what they didn't know.

Was that one of the rejects could help them.

Who, you ask?

Why of course.

ScRiBbLe TorD~


	2. Part one: The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scribble Tord is assigned a job to look for the escaped rejects, but then something happens.

Scribble Tord looked at his fellow rejects, the poor souls looked depressed. Even though he didn't fit in all the time, they still treated him like family. They told him all of their secrets, mostly because he didn't really talk a lot.

"Reject S2T1?" Scribble Tord looked up and saw the man that made him. Bing, he looked back at the reject and smiled. "I have a mission for you dear boy...."


	3. Part two: The Mission

Scribble Tord was outside of the base now, scanning around with the city for the 3 rejects. He was calm on the outside, knowing he'd find them soon, but on the inside. 'WhErE cOuLd ThEy bE?' He thought to himself. (okay like i suck with Scribble's language so bare with me.) He felt, lost, how soon would he find them? He hoped the boss wouldn't get mad at him for taking so long if it had came to that. "HEY LOOK! IT'S ONE OF THOSE REJECTS!" He jumped at the sudden scream and turned around to find a group of teens with baseball bats. They probably just came back from baseball practice, though why were they glaring at him for. His eyes widened as they began charging at him with the clubs and started hitting him.

"STOP!"

They stopped hitting, and everything went black.


	4. Saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scribble TorD is saved by some mysterious firgure, but he doesn't remember anything about the mission anymore. He has lost the tracking chip and now wonders who saved him.

As scribble Tord came back to his senses, he awakens and finds himself in a room with blue and checkered stripes everywhere. "Ah, you're awake!" He looked over and met eyes with a man with multi-colored attire and one eye. He wanted to respond, but couldn't, for he was dizzy, and couldn't really talk anyways. The man with one eye gasped and laid the smaller back down. "Don't get up, you'll hurt yourself even more." Scibble Tord noticed the man's eye with also multi-colored. "Don't worry, i just sent my son, er ToM to go get you some water." Scribble Tord and the man then turned towards the door, there stood a boy about the size of Scribble Tord. "I gOt ThE wAtEr." He said, handing a glass to the man. "Thanks tomme." He nodded, walking away. The man turned back to Scribble Tord. "Here you go, lemme sit you up a bit." The two got Scribble Tord to shift up a bit, to where he was good enough to sit up. "You know, your lucky Scribble Tom found you, he's a sweetheart unlike Torm." Scribble Tord then noticed the tv in front of him, the man looked over. "Wanna watch Tv?" Scribble Tord reluctantly nodded as the man reach for the remote and handed it to him. "There you go, holler if you need anything." That's when Scribble Tord began to wonder, how would he get anything if he didn't holler, if he couldn't holler. "Is My DaD gOnE?" He looks over and sees Scribble Tom standing at the doorway, being cautious.  The smaller nodded his head and the Scribble sighed in relief. "GrEaT." He came into the room and the door behind him. Maybe Scribble Tord could get his savior to holler for him.


	5. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scribble TorD can't really speak, so he tries to get his savior's attention to speak for him.

Scribble Tord was having a bit of a tough time trying to get his saviors attention. "CoUlD yOu SpEaK uP?" The smaller groaned with little to no effort, rolling his eyes. "CaN't YoU tAlK?" Tomme asked, slight less annoyed. The other shook his head, leaving Scribble in a bit of a shock. "I-i'm SoRrY...I dIdN't KnOw." Scribble Tord shrugged as if to say 'it's fine'. Then Tomme had an idea and grabbed a white board and a marker. "HeRe. yOu CaN wRiTe On HeRe FoR nOw." He hands it to him. He watched as the other tried to write, but it wasn't in his language. ".....ToRm?!" Suddenly, a man with no eyes at all, unlike Tomme, came running in, his hoodie was split colors of red and blue. The man looked over at the scribbles and noticed the white board. "...he wants to know why he can't get up." Torm then answered. Torm looks at Scribble Tord. "It would cause too much pain, especially since you got bashed in the head." The scribble then erased it and sighed. Tomme felt saddened by the scribble's sadness. "WhAt'S yOuR nAmE?" The scribble looked at him and then thought before writing his name, he showed them. "...TorD...?" "HeY tHaT's CoOl!" TorD smiled at his new friend. "TorD.....hmm....." They watched as Torm soon left the room. "DoN't WoRrY aBoUt HiM, He'S jUsT sTuBbOrN." Tomme tuned to TorD with a smile. The smaller hadn't noticed, but he was slightly blushing when he said this. "WhElP, i'Ll Be OvEr HeRe If YoU nEeD mE." The Scribble sat down in his desk and continued what he was doing before. The other decided to take a nap. TorD wished to talk so everyone would know what he is always thinking about. Maybe....one day.....he will be able to talk..


	6. I have to make this work

TorD was asleep in bed as his 3 saviors were in the living room. "Torm, have you gotten the chance to talk to the kid?" Tomato asked his partner. Torm was in the kitchen, cutting some veggies while tomato was cooking. "Yeah, but he doesn't actually speak, he has to write on something." Torm replied. "Oh." "He also doesn't write in English," "Norwegian?" "Yeah." The two then looked at Scribble Tom. "He cares about him." Torm said as they went back to work. There came a small noise and the three looked over to see TorD. "O-Oh! How was your-" "YoU oKaY?" Torm and Tomato stared at Tomme as he spoke to the other scribble. TorD nodded and walked over the the dinning room, sitting down in a kitchen chair. The two fusions exchanged looks but shook heads and continued to make dinner. "I still have my doubts." Tomato rolled his eyes. "As always, but you should at least give him a chance." He says turning around, Torm looked back at him a smirked. "You done with that cause i still need some help cutting these up." The two laughed about as tomme and TorD exchange glances, one's that said 'why are they laughing' and 'they are so gay'.


	7. Scribble Tom's friend

TorD had been with the Rejects for a couple months now, he has gotten to know them a lot better. He has even been helping around the house as well, learning all that he could from the three. "Hey TorD, come meet Scribble's friend." Called out Tomatoredd. TorD came into the room and saw a girl with blonde hair holding Scribble's hand. He couldn't help but feel this pang in heart, he didn't know what it meant, but he knew it wasn't good. The girl was super friendly and stuck by Scribble's side the whole time. "HeY TorD, tHiS iS EmIlY." Scribble then introduced him to the girl. She looked at the smaller scribble and smiled. "Is this that friend you told me about?" She asked him. Scribble nodded, "YeAh, AiN't He SoMeThInG?" He then smiled at her, she glanced at TorD making a slightly disgusted face. "He's certainly 'something'." She assured him before turning to him and giggling. TorD watched in confusion as the two went up to Scribble's room. Torm patted the scribble's head. "Don't worry, their just going to do something fun together. Let's go practice your speaking skills for right now." TorD looked up at him and nodded, following the fusion into the living room.  
"-Alright, can you say, 'I would like one bed please.'"  
TorD opened up his mouth.   
"I woulD likE onE...b-beD pleasE." He said, he was learning how to speak. Torm smiled at this, he was glad his pupil was getting better. "Good job." He complimented the scribble, making him blush. "WherE TommE gO?" He then asked the fusion. Torm looked over and noticed the other scribble wasn't in his room. "I don't really know buddy, but I bet Tomatoredd knows." TorD then got up and went to find Tomatoredd. He happened to walk past the backdoor, spotting Scribble Tom and Emily outside on the porch. He smiled and went to go say hi when he noticed them press their lips together. TorD felt his eyes tearing up for some reason, what was this feeling? His breathing became pitched as he back away from the door and went into his room. He sat down on his bed, bursting into tears and laying his face into a pillow. He didn't like this feeling, it hurt him so much.


	8. The heartbrake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!  
> Also might be Torm x Scribble Tord

TorD hadn't came out of his room for those next three days, and the rejects were becoming worried. Torm knew why, he stood outside of TorD's room that they had given him a few months ago. He felt bad, listening to the sniffs and sobs TorD made. He knocked on the scribble's door and waited. He heard the sound of shuffling and watched as the shorter male opened the door. What he saw almost broke his two hearts. He saw that the scribble had a few cuts on his arms and was holding a razor. Torm quickly shut the door behind him and took the razor from him, scooping him up and taking him into the bathroom. He turned on the sink, letting cold water rush down the drain as he placed TorD's arm underneath it, the scribble didn't say a word, nor did he do anything about it. He watched as the fusion began bandaging his arm up. Torm then finished and placed his hands on the scribble's shoulders, he looked into his saddened eyes. TorD began to sob and hugged Torm tightly, Torm hugging him back. "iM sORry." TorD sobbed into the fusion's sweater. Torm sighed and picked him up, carrying him to the bed and setting him down gently. "Hey, don't be sorry. Just don't do stuff like that okay? Where did you even get these?" He then asked, picking up a box of razors. TorD sniffled and spoke softly, "i gOt thEM froM yoUr rOom." Torm looked at him, frowning as the scribble began to sob again, he had disappointed him. Torm sighed and put the box of razors down, he then pulled TorD into his arms again. He rocked him back and forth as the scribble continued to sob into his chest. Today was gonna be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on wattpad


End file.
